Avenir & Souvenirs
by malfoyswand
Summary: Drago Malefoy fait plusieurs fois un même rêve étrange, sans jamais en voir la fin. Intrigué, il délaisse peu a peu sa véritable mission pour se lancer dans des recherches. Humilé par Hermione Granger suite à un concour de circonstances, préfète en chef des gryffondor, il ne lui laissera pas d'autres choix que de l'aider.


J'ai enfin le courage de publier ma fic sur . J'aurais aimé le faire plus tôt, mais je préfère toujours avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance avant de commencer a poster. Que dire ? Cette fiction me tiens vraiment à cœur. C'est ma toute première fiction dramione et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances (je suis moi même une lectrice exigeante). N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews/mp pour me donner votre avis, des conseils, des critiques... Bref, ma fiction sera séparée en deux partie (deux tomes si vous préférez). La première s'intitulera " Avenir " et la seconde se nommera "Souvenirs".

**Disclaimer** : J'ai volé sans scrupule des personnages, lieu et bien d'autres choses, qui appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas, mais je prend un malin plaisir à modifier le cour de leur histoire.

**Ps** : Oh mon dieu, cette "intro", "blabla", "présentation" ou autre est tout simplement h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e. Je crois que je suis douée pour pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas pour ça, et je m'en excuse encore.

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>AVENIR &amp; SOUVENIRS<span>**

Part I : Avenir

Tout était froid. Tout était blanc. Ils se tenaient là, assis dans le paradis de pureté que formait la neige. Un brouillard épais et laiteux englobait le paysage. Les grands arbres recouverts d'une fine couche blanchâtre se dressaient, imposant, et cachaient le ciel, tels des gardiens protecteurs d'un secret. Mais la douce lumière de l'hiver réussissait tout de même à passer à travers cette majestueuse union de branchages et de brouillard, rendant l'endroit encore plus irréel.

Et ce décor représentait parfaitement cette journée, ce moment hors du temps.

Pour la première fois, elles s'élevèrent. Pour la première fois ils les entendirent.

Les magnifiques voix qui chantaient. Les magnifiques paroles qui s'alignaient ...

_Qui veut de cette histoire d'amour parfaite de toutes façons?_

_De toutes façons..._

_Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché..._

_Qui veut de ce héros qui sauve le monde ?_

_De toutes façons..._

_Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché..._

_Qu'en est-il du mauvais garçon qui devient bien ?_

_Cliché..._

_Et de l'amour qui reste incompris ?_

_Oui..._

_Sablier noir_

_Notre sablier_

_Portons un toast aux clichés_

_Dans un passé sombre_

_Je m'en moque si ils me donnent la mort_

_toute ma vie est avec toi_

_Et si t'aimer est un crime_

_Dis-moi pourquoi je fais ressortir_

_Le meilleur de toi ?_

_J'entends les plaintes, gémissements de douleur_

_Aussi fort que l'enfer, mais ils ne savent pas_

_Ils sont loin de nous_

_Je vais garder ton cœur_

_Je ne m'inquiète pas si ils viennent_

_Non..._

_Je sais c'est fou, mais..._

_Ils peuvent me prendre_

_Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre_

_J'ai ce même tatouage et l'encre ne s'enlève pas_

_Mon passé n'est pas radieux_

_Peut-être que notre avenir le sera_

_Tu ne connais rien de cette vie_

_Ne me mens pas_

_Tu sais, c'est jusqu'à la mort_

_J'espère que c'est évident pour toi_

_Franchis la limite_

_Parle mal d'elle_

_Je prendrai mon arme_

_Je suis vraiment fou d'elle_

_Touche la_

_Et adieu_

_Je détruirai ton âme_

_Je l'ai déjà fait_

_Je suis fou depuis que je suis né_

_Ils peuvent me prendre_

_Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre_

_Plus profond que les mots_

_Au-delà de tout_

_Mourir pour ton amour_

_Au-delà de la vie_

_Si doux_

_Au-delà de la glace_

_Aveugle-moi_

_Avec ta lumière_

_Oh, quelle belle mort_

_Portons du blanc_

_Si tu vas au paradis et moi en enfer_

_Faufile-toi et viens me voir_

_Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un mauvais garçon_

_Un mauvais garçon_

_Ils n'ont pas vu le potentiel en moi_

_Mais toi tu l'as vu_

_Si c'est toi et moi contre le monde_

_Qu'il en soit ainsi_

_Je m'en moque si ils me donnent la mort_

_Toute ma vie est avec toi_

_Et si t'aimer a un prix_

_Je paierais ma vie pour toi_

_J'entends les plaintes, gémissements de douleur_

_Aussi fort que l'enfer, mais ils ne savent pas_

_Ils sont loin de nous_

_Je garderai ton cœur_

_Je ne m'inquiète pas si ils viennent_

_Ne Pas ..._

_Je sais c'est fou, mais..._

_Je m'en fou, je n'abandonnerai jamais_

_N'abandonnerai jamais, n'abandonnerai jamais, je donnerai tout_

_Non, je jure..._

_Non, je jure..._

Mais il y a une chose qui leur échappèrent. Une partie qui avait été soufflée, tellement bas qu'ils l'avaient confondue avec la mélodie du vent.

_" Lorsque la neige blanche et froide,_

_Glaciale ; fond face à la colère du feux_

_Lorsque du volcan, la lave s'évade_

_Chaleur ; refroidit face à la pureté du froid_

_Ô malheureux, leur avenir ne sera plus_

_Qu'un bien sombre souvenir_

_A force de trop le chercher, il sera perdu_

_Avenir & Souvenirs "_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus et que vous avez eu le courage de lire cette looooongue chanson. Elle est tirée de la traduction "On the run (Part II)" de Beyonce et Jay Z , une chanson que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'ai bien sûr modifier pas mal de choses, mais je n'ai pas put me résigner à la couper.<p>

Voilààààà, "Je vous embrasse" c'est ça qu'on dit non ?

-M


End file.
